A Tale of Two Rivals - Part 2
by Dragonel
Summary: It's here, it's here! Pikachu begins her strange tale...


Wow, thanks for the great feedback, peeps! I didn't think my fic was good... but oh well.. shows how much I know. ^^"   
Some things I forgot in the first part: I don't own Pokémon! Never have, hope I will. I also wanna thank the wonderful peeps at the PFFA Message Board for encouraging and inspiring me with their great fics. ^_~   
Oh, these things [ ] mean PokéTalk, and these * * mean thought speak. Get it? Got it? Good.   
Alright, enough chatter! Here we goooo! 

_A Tale of Two Rivals - Part 2_   
_by Dragonel_   


  


The last of the scientists screamed and made for the door. The experiment had gone horribly wrong; now, both clone and original were free, destroying the lab with their incredible powers. The original flicked her tail, and a console erupted in flames. The clone's eyes glowed, and research papers were burnt black in an instant. When they were sure enough damage was done, both creatures flew up and away from their prison. They sailed through a sea of stars, heading south. 

[They won't harm any more Pokémon now!] the original cried happily. [You were great back there!] 

*Yeah...* the clone replied. He wasn't satisfied. Negative feelings which had been brewing inside of him bubbled and grew. _That was my only "home". Where can I go? I won't be accepted anywhere......._

Sensing his discomfort, the tiny Pokémon hovered closer to him. [I'm sure we have room for one more in the rainforest. Wanna take up on that offer?] She grinned at his bewildered expression. It faded into a grim one. 

*How do I know I won't be chased off? I am a freak, in case you didn't notice.* 

[Oh, who cares? What matters is the fact you have a life now. You're a living creature! We will accept you, even if you're a rabid Arcanine or a rampaging Rhydon! So, whaddya say?] 

The clone considered this for a moment. He did need a place to stay. And he could learn to fend for himself and gather food and such; despite his size, he needed some education, much like any other PokéChild. *Alright then. I'll come with you!* 

The Mew smiled warmly, without a hint of uncertainty. She led Mewtwo to her home in the lush tropical jungle. 

Little did either know that their adventures had only begun..... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

[Hey! She's back! She escaped the No-Powers! She's coming right now!!] 

Every Mew that heard the news stopped what they were doing and glanced in the direction the excited young Mew was pointing. Sure enough, turning to the north, they could all sense her presence.. and another one? Curious, they all flew over to greet her. They gathered in a nearby glade, chattering excitedly. 

They didn't rush up to smother her and ask how she escaped. No, they waited patiently for her to arrive and speak first. That was considered proper Pokémon behavior. However, there was one individual who simply couldn't wait. A reddish-orange streak flew up from the crowd to meet her. No one bothered to protest; they gazed on with a smile as mother and son reunited. 

[Mother! You're alive, you're okay, you're baaack!!] the young fiery Mew shouted with glee. He had flown into his mother's arms and given her a bear hug at a speed that would make a Rapidash jealous. She was nearly knocked out of the sky; her companion stopped and watched. 

[Blaze! I missed you so much!] the mother replied. She returned the hug. 

[When the No-Powers got you... I thought.... you.........] Blaze choked out through happy sobs. 

[It's all right now, dear. I'm home now. And you must thank him for helping me escape,] she said, gesturing to the new creature. Blaze peered around his mother and gasped. He looked like a really, really BIG Mew, but different in many ways. 

[Mom, what.. I mean, who...?] 

[His name is Mewtwo. The No-Powers gave him life by copying my DNA.] In a very quiet whisper, she warned, [Now treat him as you would any other Pokémon. Let him fit in, understand?] 

The red Mew again stared at the newcomer. He seemed uncomfortable. Something glimmered in Mewtwo's eyes as he gazed at the crowd of Mews. Blaze could sense it. Mewtwo wanted to be normal. To be one of the group. He saw himself as an outcast, a Tentacruel among Dragonairs. Blaze understood what his mother meant. 

The clone watched curiously as his friend's son hovered in front of him. With a grin, the red Mew moved his long tail out before him. Mewtwo stared, confused. 

[Hook your tail with mine. That's how we say hello!] the young child chirped. 

Mewtwo couldn't hide a small smile. This child had innocence, as most young children do. He didn't care if Mewtwo was a freakish No-Power experiment. All he cared about was the prospect of a new playmate. Perhaps he could fit in after all... 

With a small glimmer of hope, Mewtwo's tail reached out and hooked with Blaze's. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_One year later..._

*Ready, steady, set, GO!* Mewtwo yelled. 

Five Mews, all different colors, shot into the air towards a Butterfree hovering about 800 ft. in the air. The Butterfree acted as a fast-moving checkpoint the Mews had to tag before soaring down to the finish line. The Mews had to stop on a dime upon reaching the finish. As you can guess, the Mew Olympics were on! The first event was simply called the Butterfree Tag Race. 

A scruffy green Mew reached Butterfree first. The Flying Pokémon ducked and dodged at an incredible pace. It was almost impossible to tag it! The green Mew, named Grassen, knew he had to wait for the other Mews to catch up. With Butterfree distracted with the others, tagging it would be a snap. 

He watched as Marley, Alaska, Blaze and Aquaria moved as fast as they could to get the checkpoint. Butterfree expertly dodged all of their swishing paws. Suddenly, Butterfree felt a small paw slap it on the back. Grassen had succeeded! He was on his way to the finish line! Three of the five competitors gave up as soon as they saw this; Grassen was the fastest Mew of their colony. Catching up to him would be a miracle-- 

ZOOM! Blaze plummeted down towards the finish line. The Butterfree had paused momentarily when Grassen tagged it, and Blaze took the opportunity. His friends stared after him in surprise. 

_Not giving up! Not giving up! Can't let 'im win this one!_ Blaze told himself. He counted both on his powers and gravity to speed him up. He saw Grassen look back and gape in astonishment, then try to speed up himself. Figuring he was good and close, Blaze used his powers full blast. He was closing in! 

[Come on Grassen! Show that guy what for!] Marley called. 

[Get your tail moving, Grassen! He's catching up!] Alaska shouted. 

Aquaria had other thoughts. [Get him Blaze! You can win, I know it!] 

The crowd below was going crazy. No one had ever caught up to Grassen so quickly before! Maybe Blaze could do it! 

300 ft. Blaze had reached Grassen's tail. 

200 ft. Closer... closer....... 

100 ft. They were neck and neck! 

[Dangit Blaze! Give up already!] Grassen cried. 

[After coming this far? No way!!] was Blaze's reply. 

50 ft. ... 20...... 

A Mr. Mime quickly put up a Barrier right on the finish line. The one to stop without touching it would win. Chansey's were standing by, ready for anything. 

10.... 5...... 

Both Mews put on the brakes with their powers. Grassen, who had poured on the speed near the end, had some trouble. In fact, he smacked face-first into the Barrier! Blaze was controlling his speed well, and stopped a hair's length away from the invisible wall. 

*And the winner is BLAZE!* Mewtwo announced. 

The crowd was insane! The Chansey's carted Grassen away and treated him with Softboiled. Meanwhile, Blaze was surrounded by his friends, all congratulating him on a race well done. He was caught up in the noise, when one voice stood out from the others. 

*I knew you could do it, Blaze.* 

He knew that voice. Glancing in the direction of the Butterfree, he watched the other racers float down. Marley, Alaska, and... 

Aquaria. 

His heart skipped a beat as she smiled and winked at him. Now he knew why he acted like a confused Psyduck around her. He knew why he felt paralyzed when she was around. Why she always seemed to be perfect. It was plain as day. He loved her, with all his little Mew heart. Ignoring the cheering crowd, he grinned sheepishly back at her and laughed out of complete joy. 

Two of the Pokémon present could sense Blaze's happiness. One was his mother, Lightstrike. She recognized the feeling and followed her son's gaze. It led to the cute cerulean blue Mew, Aquaria. She was loved by many Mews, but none more so than Blaze. Lightstrike knew they were destined for happiness together. 

The other was only slightly enlightened by the mood he could sense. He recognized the feeling as love. _Ah, if only I could have that feeling for myself. To know someone cared that much for me, and that I cared for them in return._ Then, a horrible realization struck him. How could anyone love him? He wasn't like any other Pokémon. He was alone. No one could truly love him. The possibility of that was very remote. A dark feeling had planted itself in his mind and soul, and it was growing rapidly. He began to hate himself for being born. He hated the humans for creating him. And he hated the Mews, for thinking he could be satisfied with his life here. They wouldn't understand. Mewtwo marched away from the festivities, forming a plan to satisfy his dark needs once and for all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Pikachu yawned loudly. The sun had long since set, leaving a velvety black sky dotted with points of light. She noticed that Tracey had returned and fallen asleep in his sleeping bag. Next to him was a snoring Charizard, the ground slightly rumbling with every snore. His tail flame burned brightly behind him, and away from the trees and shrubs. The only ones awake were Ash and Misty. 

"That was exciting! But what is a Mew?" the water trainer wondered. 

"I dunno, but..." Ash yawned twice as loudly as his Pokémon. "I'm ready to hit the sack. Is there more to the story, Pika-Pal?" 

[Oh yeah, much more. But I guess it's late. Go to sleep; I'll tell you the rest tomorrow,] the electric Pokémon said sleepily. 

Ash leaned his back against a nearby tree trunk and tilted his cap down, too tired to change his clothes. Misty, too groggy to notice what she was doing, rested her head on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu grinned, tears in her eyes. She sobbed inwardly when her trainer unconsciously put his arm on Misty's shoulders. The Cerulean girl snuggled closer and sighed gently. 

Pikachu curled up where she was. Before she visited Dreamland, her last thought was: 

_I found them.... at last...............___

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

2 B CONTINUED!!   
I know ya hate me, but oh well! I have some more schoolwork to do, so hang in there, the next part's coming! All will be revealed... well, almost all. Ja ne! ^_~   
[dragonel@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto: dragonel@hotmail.com



End file.
